


Bruises on both my knees for you

by luna_carvour



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_carvour/pseuds/luna_carvour
Summary: Owen and Curt get caught on a mission and wake up in a steel cell. They seem to be alright until Curt is suddenly reminded: he is an Omega and he's definitely in heat now.





	Bruises on both my knees for you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction in ages and the first one I have published at all.  
> This fandom has inspired me so much, I have tons of ideas for other stories and who knows, maybe I'll get to write another one some time.  
> Right now I'm really proud to have finished this one and I'm excited to be see how you people like it.  
> Before I'll stop ranting and let you guys read in peace I just want to thank each and every creator who has in some way or another contributed to this fandom. It means a lot to me and every work I've read on here (and I must admit, I've read almost all fanfics in this fandom and keep waiting for the more) was just wonderful. I admire so many of the creatores that capture Owen, Curt, their personalities and dynamics so well.  
> I hope at least some of you will enjoy this.
> 
> Trigger warning:  
> Rape/Non-con

This wasn’t good. Not good at all.

Curt woke up on a hard concrete floor with stiff limbs and a dull ache at the back of his head. He was lying on his stomach and could feel scratches on his cheek and knees as if he’d been unceremoniously thrown to the ground.

As he got up on his hands and knees, Curt figured that that’s probably exactly how he ended up here. Here being a concrete cell with no windows and only a steel door as entrance and exit. Shit, their mission must have gone wrong at some point.

He heard a grunt behind him and found Owen in the very same position he had been in mere seconds ago.

“Hey there, took you long enough to wake up, old man.”  
He tried to sound nonchalant, but talking made him acutely aware of a striking pain in his ribs he hadn’t noticed before.

Owen huffed again and shortly looked at him, then around the confined room they were both in.

“I guess we didn’t win the fight then.”

The fight? Oh right. They had been undercover on some sort of international ball when someone had recognised Curt, leading to them facing at least ten armed security officers. Losing that fight probably was the only logical result.

“Cynthia is going to kill me.”

“For goodness sake, is that woman all that’s on your mind?!”  
Owen seemed frustrated, his furrowed brows adding to the picture of mild anger and confusion.

Both spies had taken a sitting position against the walls opposite each other and were now pretty much staring the other down.

“I’m sorry, but it’s not my fault your boss let’s your mistakes slide as if world peace wasn’t in danger every time we fuck up. At least I’m aware that I’ll face consequences for my wrong doings.”

The British agent pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, holding it for a while before making eye contact again, his features softening.

“Sorry I reacted so harshly. We shouldn’t fight when there’s a solution to be found here.”

Curt felt himself relax, the tightened feeling in his chest dissolving. He never had it in him to hold a grudge against Owen.

“It’s alright, I wasn’t the nicest either. What’s on your list?”

Their ‘list’ was an easy way for them to catalogue each others injuries and general state, a habit that manifested itself over years and years of being in the field together.

“I’ve got some scratches on my knees and hands, my head is pounding and I think I might have some kind of fracture on my right wrist. All my tech is gone, too. Yours?”

“Some scratches and the headache, too. I must have taken a blow to the ribs, but it only seems to be a superficial bruise. No gadget to be found on me, either.”

Owen nodded and they fell into an easy silence, both still fazed by their previous unconsciousness.

Curt was the first to get up, making his way to the simple sink in a corner of the cell. The water was freezing cold but Curt didn’t mind as he splashed some in his face and used his hands as a cup to drink.  
By the time he was finished, he could feel Owen’s presence behind him and was almost inclined to lean into his bodyheat. But he could stop himself before the other could’ve noticed anything. Huh, being drawn to another person like that was nothing Curt had experienced in a long time. Weird.  
But he didn’t swell too much on that though, instead starting to search their cell for anything useful while Owen cleaned himself up a little.

.~.

They hadn’t found anything on the bare concrete walls, no mould or crack, not even a camera or microphone that might give them any sort of contact to their captor.

The steel door hadn’t been of luck, either. No loose nail or lock to pick, just a solid piece of metal that separated them from freedom.  
Instead of wasting their time and energy on trying to escape, they had focused on treating each others injuries as best as they could, using scraps of their shirts and jackets to clean their cuts and bandage Owen’s wrist.

But now, with nothing to do and nothing to stare at but each other and blank walls, both spies could feel tiredness overcoming them.  
Curt felt his body mold into the corner of the room he’d chosen to sit in and soon enough, his eyelids fell closed.

.~.

He couldn’t have slept more that a few hours when he awoke again, though it was hard to tell with the constant light that was streaming down on them from the ceiling.

Owen was looking at him from across the room, his nostrils slightly flared and a look of curiosity in his eyes. Something under Curt’s skin started tingling the longer Owen had his eyes trained on him and the American started to shift around uncomfortably. 

“Any idea how long it’s been since we lost that fight?”, Curt asked to stop Owen from staring.

And indeed, Owen seemed to be shaken out of some sort of trance, as he was snapped back to reality by Curt’s voice. Funnily, he seemed to avoid looking at Curt all together as he answered:  
“I’d say not more than one day, seeing that we didn’t get anything to eat since we first woke up here and none of our stomachs have protested thus far.”

Curt couldn’t argue with that logic.  
There was nothing more to talk about, so both agents fell silent again, lost in their own thoughts, waiting for something to happen.

.~.

Curt must have fallen asleep again and as he opened his eyes with a dry mouth and the strong desire to drink as least three handsfull of water, he felt a cramp in his lower body. That must be the hunger setting in then, Curt though as he tried to get up from his lying posture.  
With his attempt, though, came a distinct cramp followed by a gushing that made Curt fall back to the ground.

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!

As he began to panic, Curt became more and more aware of the all-consuming heat that seemed to have found a home in his body, along with his sweaty skin and the ever-growing pains in his lower body.  
He hadn’t experienced these symptoms since he became an agent for the CIA but he knew very well what he was currently experiencing: his body was in heat.

Of course, it dawned on him, he hadn’t been able to take his suppressants for what had to be two to three days. Every agent was required to take them so that their hormones could not influence their jobs. They were given special perfumes to imitate the different smells, in Curt’s case mostly that of an Alpha. Omegas usually weren’t seen to be fit for being a spy, but Curt had proven himself to be a good at his job nevertheless. The suppressants in combination with his perfume had become such a natural part of his life, that he’d almost forgotten himself that he was an Omega.

Up until now, that is. Because lying in a 3x3 meter concrete cell with no means of ventilation with a full blown heat was nothing you’d easily overlook.

Especially since Curt could smell Owen behind him and oh, Owen was definitely a fully natural, not at all faked Alpha.  
He must have sensed that Curt was awake and in distress, too, because the American agent heard the rustling of clothing echoing through the cell.

With all the strength he could muster, Curt turned to face Owen instead of the wall he’d been staring at before. Still curled up in a ball, his arms around his middle, he made eyecontact with his partner.  
And oh, if that wasn’t a big mistake. Curt wasn’t sure whether he should feel aroused or afraid to the bone, but Owen’s look had him shuddering one way or another (his body had decided for him, it seemed, as Curt could feel more slick dampening his underwear and by now probably pants, too).

The other had him trained with a hard gaze, nostrils fully flared and every fiber of his body seemed to be ready to jump at Curt at any given moment.

“So my senses didn’t trick me.”

“Pardon?”  
It came out as little more than a pressed wheeze, as another cramp hit Curt just as he opened his mouth.

“I thought I’d smelt something strange when we last woke up, but I couldn’t imagine you being an Omega, so I dropped the thought. But it seems I was right after all.”

Oh. That explained the strange look Owen had given him then. As an Alpha, Owen had a choice whether to take suppressants or not and, judging by his sharp senses, he didn’t.

“I- I need water.”

Curt almost seemed to choke on the words, his mouth too dry and his brain filled with too many hormones to function properly.  
Owen’s eyes lingered on Curt’s for a few seconds before he got up and walked over to the sink, filling his hands with water and returning to the spot he had taken before, kneeling in front of Curt.  
He brought his hands to Curt’s mouth and with a bit of manoeuvering from both sides finally managed to give him at least some of the liquid. They repeated the process thrice, Owen inching closer each time.  
When he deemed that Curt had drank enough, he cooled the remaining water on his hands down Curt’s burning cheeks. As they made eye contact again, he started tracing his cheekbones with his thumbs.

“Owen, don’t.”  
Curt whimpered as he tried fruitlessly to crawl back into the wall, away from Owen and his rough but soft hands.

The British ignored him completely, leaning forward to rub his nose in Curt’s hair, inhaling deeply and running his hands down to the American’s collar, gripping it tightly. Again, Curt winced and even tried to push Owen away, but his arms felt like lead and against all his willpower his body strained to get closer to Owen.

It didn’t help, of course, that Curt had always been attracted to his British counterpart. But mates were unacceptable in his job, especially mates of the same gender, which weren’t even socially accepted.  
Still, as another cramp hit him, his arms became weak and he slumped against Owen, both shocked by the sudden closeness of the other and relaxed from inhaling his scent.

Owen growled low in his chest and Curt had only a second to register his dilated pupils before the Alpha smashed their mouths together. Curt’s body melted into the rough kiss while his mind protested wildly. Owen’s tongue forced it’s way into Curt’s mouth and it didn’t take long before his jaw willingly slackened to allow the British better access. After a while Owen started kissing his way along Curt’s jaw and down his neck, stopping to nibble at the sensitive spot where neck and collarbone meet. A whine escaped Curt as eyes widened in realisation and all his senses were sent into override. He gathered all his remaining strength to push Owen away one last time and look him in the eye.

“Owen, stop. I don’t want this and I’m sure if you weren’t smelling my heat-hormones you wouldn’t want this either. I’ve seen the way you look at women and you’ve never looked the same at me. I’ll get through this heat in some days and I’ll be fine, just please stay as far away from me as you can.”

“I don’t care what you want, little Omega.”

Curt knew by the look in Owen’s eyes that none of the caring, calculating British secret agent was left in him in this moment. His pupils were dilated in such a an extent that his eyes seemed completely black as they stared at Curt and his nostrils flared impossibly larger. Right then he had one goal and one goal only: stopping Curt’s heat by knotting him.

Finally, the Alpha overpowered Curt and latched his lips back onto every centimetre of hot skin he could reach. When he had covered every bit with kisses, bites or lovemarks, he withdrew and ordered:  
“Strip.”

Curt was too weak to do anything but obey. He started by unbuttoning his shirt, speeding up when Owen growled in frustration. As he shrugged it of his shoulders, he was reminded of the bruise on his rips by a light pain. Trying to ignore it, the Omega continued with his trousers, opening the button and zipper and sliding it down his legs together with his briefs which had begun to stick to his legs.

When he was finished, he looked back up at Owen who had undressed himself and now let his eyes roam freely along Curt’s body. The American could feel the redness rising to his cheeks as Owen’s stare lingered on his already leaking cock. In any other situation, Curt surely would have drank in the glorious view he now had on Owen’s body, but with his mind still fighting his body, Curt averted his eyes, locking them straight to the ground. 

Without another word, Owen put his hands on the back of Curt’s head and pulled him towards his erection. When Curt wouldn’t open his mouth, Owen pulled at his hair, using his sound of pain as an entrance. He pushed his cock in with a long groan, not stopping to give Curt any time to accustom to the situation before he began thrusting in and out of his mouth. The tip of his cock hit Curt’s throat repeatedly, making the smaller man gag, tears filling his eyes as he was unable to do anything to stop Owen. The latter kept a tight grip on Curt’s hair as he kept fucking his mouth for some time, moans spilling as freely from his mouth as tears from Curt’s eyes.

Suddenly, Curt was pushed away from Owen’s groin, his head connecting painfully with the wall behind him, which made his earlier headache return in full force.

“Please, Owen, you can stop this, I know you can. You’d never hurt me. We should not go any further than this, you know it would jeopardise our whole career. I can get you off if you need me to, but please don’t make me go further than this.”  
Curt’s voice was rough from his abused throat and the tears wouldn’t stop streaming down his cheeks. He was breathing heavily and fixed Owen with a pleading look, begging him to come to his senses.

“Oh, you’ll get me off alright, love. Down on the ground, ass in the air.”

“Owen, I’m begging you don-“ 

“I. Said. DOWN.”

A pitiful whine escaped Curt’s lips as his body complied without his consent.

“Now that’s a view for the ages. The powerful Curt Mega, bent to my will and for me to knot. I suppose this is going to hurt a little, love”

Curt’s try to process Owen’s words was interrupted by a sharp pain as Owen pushed into him to the hilt in one move. The American was overwhelmed by all the sensations: the all-consuming pain in his abdomen, like it was ripped apart, the deep, primal satisfaction of being filled in his heat and a raw scream that he quickly noticed to be his own. The ever flowing stream of tears on his face seemed to grow even bigger as Owen started to pound into him. 

“Ah, you feel so good, little Omega, stretched around me like this. Had I known what a compliant litte bitch you were earlier, I surely wouldn’t have waited this long to knot you.”  
Owen’s accent was thick in his state of arousal as he groaned the words in Curt’s ear.

Again, the American’s body acted to his dismay, moaning at Owen’s degrading words and pushing back into him, allowing the Alpha even deeper access to his body. Curt’s cheeks blushed a crimson red when he noticed how aroused he had actually become by all of this, his own erection slapping against his belly with each of Owen’s thrusts.

“I should keep you like this, locked away for me to use whenever I feel like it.”

Curt felt heat coiling low in his body, creating a tighter and tighter feeling with each of Owen’s actions and words. The Alpha’s hands roamed his body freely, feeling each part of his skin, tweaking a nipple, exploring Curt’s wide shoulders, before settling with one hand on his hip and one around his throat. He bent slightly forward, while pulling Curt back against him by his throat, gently nibbling just above Curt’s mating spot where neck and shoulder flow into the one another. When Curt winced away, he drew back a little so that his lips were right beside the Omega’s ear. 

“You’re close, aren’t you, love?”

The term of endearment had Curt bite his lower lip to suppress a moan. Owen’s hand around his throat tightened just barely, reminding Curt of his position and hinting at a threat that might just be there.

“Let me hear you, pet. And don’t you know how impolite it is not to answer when your Alpha asks you something?” 

Curt’s eyes rolled back in their sockets when Owen bit his earlobe and this time he didn’t suppress the shuddering and the obscene noise that left his mouth. Still, somehow in the fuzzy haze of arousal in his mind, Curt found the clarity to beg Owen one last time:  
“Owen, please don’t knot me, you can still stop all of this and I swear we can forget about it.”

“I love hearing you beg, Omega, but you’re just not begging for the right things.”

With that, Owen’s movements became even more erratic, small grunts and moans escaping him more and more often and Curt could feel the base of the Alpha’s cock begging to thicken. At last his primal instincts took over completely and he whimpered as he rocked himself against Owen’s thrusts, searching his own release and the knot of his Alpha. The swell of Owen’s erection kept on growing until finally his knot locked into place as he came with a guttural shout. His seed didn’t stop pumping into Curt’s body and the smaller man practically shook with arousal and anticipation as Owen aligned his lips with Curt’s ear once again. 

“Cum for me, love.”

And just like that, with the endearment still ringing in his ears and Owen’s hand finding it’s way down to pump his throbbing erection, Curt came harder than he had in his entire life in the exact moment he could feel Owen’s teeth sinking into his mating spot, marking their union. His world melted into a moment of pure bliss and happiness. It took him some moments to come down from his high and he noticed that Owen, his Alpha and mate he reminded himself, had rearranged them into a more relaxed position. With his back to his lover, still being able to feel his knot in him and in a tender embrace with the British, Curt could feel sleep tugging at him. Still, while he caved in to the warm feeling of tiredness and after sex haze, something in the back of his mind reminded him that the mark on his neck was anything but good for him. 

.~.

Curt woke up clothed in an alleyway and with a feeling of nausea that told him he might have been drugged. As he moved to sit up he felt a distinct wetness and pain at his backside and his memories came flooding back with full force. Instinctively, his hand reached for his neck where he found what he had feared: he could definitely feel the markings Owen’s teeth had left. Owen. 

Curt looked around to find him to his right, clothed and unconscious. Fear for his mate sparked in Curt as he immediately reached over to shake the British agent awake. The other came by fairly quickly, groaning as he pushed himself into a kneeling position. Just as it had happened to Curt, the memories of their sex must have flooded his mind then, as his eyes widened in shock and he suddenly was fully awake. His look landed on the mark on Curt’s neck and his whole body seemed to deflate while Curt hurriedly moved his hand to cover the mating mark.

“I-“ 

Curt tried to come up with something reassuring to say, but his mind went completely blank. 

“Don’t Curt, just don’t.”

“It’s really not that bad, I can cover the mark, take my suppressants again and we’ll just never talk about this again.” 

“No Mega, you don’t understand! This –“ he gestured vaguely at Curt’s neck, “- this is wrong. Not only did I rape you, but I also mated you. Don’t you get it? It’s wrong, we’re both men and no two men should be mates, especially in our line of work. I don’t even feel anything for you, god, this damned mission..”

Owen trailed of, his face red from anger. Curt could feel a stinging sensation in his chest as the Alpha negated any feelings while simultaneously feeling like all the energy had been drained from his body. 

“Owen, it’ll be fine, nobody has to know and you really don’t have to act as my mate.”

“Nothing is fine! Are you really too dumb to understand? This is what our captor must’ve wanted. Our lives are ruined, our agencies will fire us or worse. I don’t care if you cover this stupid mark or not, I won’t be seeing any of you for the rest of my life anyways.”

With that, Owen got up to leave the alleyway. Curt’s insides seemed to cramp impossibly at this reject from his mate whom he actually loved. 

“Owen, please, don’t leave.” 

His plea hung in the air between them as Owen paused to look at him one last time. Curt’s eyes conveyed what his lips couldn’t: ‘Don’t leave me, you’re my mate.’

He couldn’t decide what hurt worse: the all consuming ache of his body or the look of disgust and regret Owen fixed him with before turning to leave for his agency.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yes, the title is taken from Billie Eilish's 'Bad Guy'  
> 2\. Yes, I am extremely sorry I've written this  
> 3\. Curt is soft and definitely the bottom in this relationship, nobody can convince me otherwise  
> 4\. I know Owen is definitely not homophobic in the original work, but dammit it's so good for storytelling  
> 5\. Owen is definitely bi, though  
> 6\. No, I won't change the fact that Curt is suffering in any of my following fanfics, if there may be  
> 7\. This is currently unbeta'd but I will probably upload some fixes and changes once my wonderful beta Lina has read this  
> 8\. I'd love some feedback from all of you guys


End file.
